Revolution
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: "You want a revolution?" A talk between George Washington and his country before the Revolutionary War where the father convinces the doubting child. Fatherly George WashingtonxAmerica


**A/N: ****hey people.**

**I collect quotes that I find on the internet. I will use them in the stories. Maybe some times I will write the quote on top of the story like here.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"**You want a revolution?"**

It was raining.

Although to be fair Alfred didn't know if it was the rain or his own tears on his face and in his eyes.

No, it was raining. His tears couldn't go through his clothes.

Either way it didn't matter.

Alfred forced his legs to continue forward. He didn't know which direction he was going. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know anything.

No one was believing in it anymore. Freedom. Independence.

Even the men who had been started to be called the 'Founding Fathers' were starting to doubt themselves. Wondering if it wasn't too late to stop all the rebellions and continue peacefully.

Alfred continued until he had gotten to a hill over looking a field. Hours ago before the rain children were running over the entire field. Now it was empty and filled with mud. That was the way he liked it a t the moment however.

Alfred sat down and brought his legs to his chest tightly. The rain caused his bangs to stick to his forehead and his hair to fall forward over his eyes.

He sighed and buried his face in his knees.

Suddenly there was a slight cover over him startling him. Looking up he saw a man holding a blanket carefully over his head.

"It doesn't matter if you are a country." he said. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Alfred attempted a smile but failed. "I'll be fine, its okay."

The man looked at him for a moment in silence. He then took the seat next to Alfred and kept the blanket over the both of them.

"Your not fine." he said.

"You shouldn't be sitting here." Alfred protested.

"Its all right, I'm not that old yet. And neither should you."

Alfred fell back into silence.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Alfred sighed. "No one believes in it anymore. Independence I mean."

"They do. They are simply afraid of if we fail."

Alfred's hands curled into fists. "We still have to try. We have nothing to lose."

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you on that note. We do have something to lose. Our lives." the man said.

Alfred unclenched his fists. "That's true."

"However." he continued. "The day we stop fighting for what we believe is the true day we die."

"They don't understand." Alfred whispered. "No one understands."

"Understands what?"

Alfred sighed contemplating his words. "The people." he finally said. "See this because of the taxes. They no longer want England to tax us. However it's more than that for me." Alfred rolled up his sleeves showing his bare and slightly pale wrists.

"I have chains." he said softly. "There are chains on me and they are dragging me down. They are restricting my freedom. And that's something I can never forgive."

"The entire world is laughing at me." he continued. "'Oh the silly little colony thinks he can play with the big boys! What a laugh!'"

"You have to prove them wrong."

"How?" he asked almost desperately.

"On that I'm not too sure. You need to stand tall and proud. Believe in yourself even if no one else will."

"Easier said than done." Alfred said slumping forward.

"That's true. But I believe in you."

Alfred looked at the man. "Why? Why do you believe in a child?"

"Well for starters I know you're not a child, you are older than I am. And most of all I am simply a good patriot. I will live and fight for my country."

"Your country is overseas."

The man shook his head. "My country is sitting here and talking to me. My country is the one I will fight for to my last breath. My country is the one doubting himself at this moment."

"There's nothing I can do." Alfred said bringing his legs to his chest and hugging them close.

The man watched the child. "I can help you."

"How in the world can you help me!" Alfred nearly exploded. "You're just an insignificant human, there's no way you can change the Great Britain's," he spat out the last two words almost hatefully. "mind."

"Start a revolution."

Alfred looked up suddenly. "You mean…a war?"

The man nodded. "There are times when only something like that will get through the minds of some."

The two looked at each other in silence while the rain continued to fall.

"England…will want you." Alfred said.

The man smiled. "Well then. I'm afraid I will have to politely decline."

He then stood up and offered a hand.

"What do you say son?"

America opens his eyes.

Sunlight is streaming through the window and directly into his eyes. He shuts them for a moment before getting out of his bed and closing the drapes.

It is July 4th, his birthday.

The day he had won independence from England.

He was having his annual party, inviting every nation. Even England who practically never comes. And they will party until eleven o'clock at night.

Because at eleven o'clock everyone knows to leave the house. Everyone knows to leave him to himself.

No matter how big a mess there was from the party he will ignore it. He will grab a bottle of something alcoholic and go to his rooftop where he will spend one hour laying back on the roof, gazing at the stars, and drinking from the bottle.

Tony has taken to joining him. However he knows not to say anything. He simply sits next to his friend, offers his silent company, and watches the stars with him.

And America remembers the man who had taken an enormous part in all of this. Practically the reason he was here on his rooftop, on American soil, free land, liberty, and promise.

George Washington.

General.

President.

Father.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
